Chapter 12: Of Summer Festivals and Cotton Candy
OF SUMMER FESTIVALS AND COTTON CANDY CHAPTER 12 OF THE MANGA ANIME CROSS-REFERENCE Previously P Chapter Overview C This Chapter's Story At the breakfast table one morning, Hazumu is asked if she is going to attend the summer festival at the shrine this evening ? Hazumu, with her mouth full, nods that she is going to attend ! Jan Puu asks what a festival is ? Hazumu tries to explain. The Alien Being also wants to know all about the festival; like if teens make love behind the shrine building in the darkness of the evening ? Hazumu's parents suddenly become quite embarrassed, but say nothing. Quickly changing the subject, Dad mentions that Hazumu, as a child, came back from the festival one year crying his heart out ! A fleeting piece of memory slides through Hazumu's mind, but she can't recall any details. That morning at school, Hazumu invites all of her school friends to join her at the festival this evening. A fun event that is held every year is the mixing up of a couple of bowls on a table, and one has to choose which bowl the prize is under. Another film clip of memory assaults Hazumu's mind, but again, nothing substantial materializes. Yasuna makes the comment that all the girls should wear pretty yukatas ! Hazumu thinks that she doesn't have one, but then remembers the vast shopping spree that her mom did a while ago. Hazumu probably does have a yukata. Tomari first becomes disinterested in wearing a yukata, then outright abrasive. Turns out Tomari, the tomboy, does not own a yukata. Setting Tomari aside, the other girls talk about how to co-ordinate all of their yukata colors. After school, Tomari bursts into the kitchen at home, and belts out to her mom--- " I need a yukata !!! " In other households, the friends are getting ready for the festival. Yasuna has already picked out her prettiest and most sexy yukata, and is now fixing her hair. Asuta is at home dreaming of seeing all the girls, especially Hazumu, in their yukatas. Ayuki is deciding what color yukata to wear. Namiko, the teacher, is readying herself to attend, in a yukata, of course ! Hazumu is now dressed in her yukata, and is helping Jan Puu put on hers. Suddenly, another streak of memory speeds through Hazumu's mind. She was a child at the festival. She was sad. She was crying. At the festival, everyone is happy and having fun. Everyone except Tomari. She is distressed that she has to wear an old, plain, faded yukata that her mom wore when she was a teenager. Hazumu remarks in front of all how cute and attractive Yasuna is in her fancy yukata. Tomari goes bananas and scoots away toward the gaming booths. Soon, she returns with a bag of water with several goldfish inside, and presents it to Hazumu. Jan Puu wants Hazumu to buy her some cotton candy. But what color ? Pink or white ? A bit of memory flashes up in Hazumu's mind, something about choosing pink or white. But what was it ? A flashback of memory has Hazumu wearing a child's yukata, and holding on to someone's hand. But who ? Hazumu is zapped back to reality as Yasuna wants to buy her a candied apple, and Tomari wants to buy her takoyaki ( octopus balls* ). Hazumu can't decide, so to get out of the predicament, she says that she has to go to the restroom, and promptly leaves. Not really needing to go to the restroom, Hazumu finds herself wandering out behind the shrine building, in the greenery of the forested woods. She comes to a tree and leans against it, ready to cry her heart out. Soon, the Alien Being in his yellow unitard, makes an appearance. But only Hazumu can see him. He deftly points out the many teen couples who are already out in the woods, already flirting, and 'making out' with one another. But why is Hazumu alone in the woods, and so distressed ? Because she can't ever make a standing decision. The Alien Being begins to probe her mind. He is able to pull up the entire memory that has been manifesting itself in bits and pieces to Hazumu lately. FLASHBACK---Hazumu as a child is at the festival with his mom, Kahoru. He is wearing a pretty, little girl's yukata. ( Kahoru would sometimes dress Hazumu as a little girl ; as she thought it was so cute ! ) She is offering to him cotton candy, but wants to know what color he wants---pink or white ? Little Hazumu can't decide ! ''He finally announces that he wants both ! No, you can't have both ! What is it ? Pink or White ? White or Pink ? Which ? Decide already ! At that time a cloudburst happens at the festival site, and mom has to grab little Hazumu and make a run for it ! Hazumu cries his little heart out as mom carries him. She tells him that he did not choose, so he gets nothing. And one day, she adds, you will fail to choose, and regret it for a long time to come !!! Hazumu continued to cry off and on all night long. (#) As the Alien Being removes the probe pad, Hazumu confesses that she still can't decide, and yes, she has lived to regret it many times over ! She bemoans the fact that if she has to choose between Yasuna and Tomari, she just can't. Not now, not ever ! And she still doesn't know what real love is ? " God, help me !" , Hazumu utters a prayer under her breath. Later that evening at the bowl mix game, Hazumu can't choose which bowl has the prize underneath it. Finally, in an almighty effort of forcing herself to choose, she does, only to pick the bowl without the prize. She begins to softly cry to herself. In a while, Yasuna and Tomari together find Hazumu, and both offer her a cotton candy---one pink and one white ! At that time the spectacular fireworks begin. So pretty. So colorful. Hazumu and the girls watch in awe. Hazumu then, again, silently prays to God for more time to get over her inability to decide. Chapter Lookback and Commentary (*) Takoyaki ( Octopus Balls ) Originally from Osaka, Takoyaki ( Octopus Balls ) are usually served at street stands everywhere, but they can also be made at home. However, it will help if you have a takoyaki grill. '''Okay / 5 years ago / 4 likes' I vote Hazumu to choose Tomari-chan. Ballsweep / 4 years ago / 1 dislike That's the wrong answer. C3P0 / 3 years ago Just toss 'em all aside and go for the spaceship Puu! Category:Chapters